mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvin Robinson vs. Jorge Gurgel
The first round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged immedaitely. Gurgel stuffed a single, Robinson pulled guard. Hmm. Gurgel landed a left hand. Four thirty-five. Gurgel has a good defense to the wrist control. Robinson punched off his back. Four fifteen there. Gurgel landed a right elbow. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. They scrambled as Gurgel tried to pass. Gurgel passed to side control. Robinson kept holding a guillotine. Three fifteen. Three minutes remaining. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Robinson regained half-guard. Two minutes as Robinson regained guard. Robinson worked off his back. Gurgel passed to side control. Robinson was trying to wall-walk. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Robinson regained guard. Gurgel passed right back to side control there. One minute. Robinson was trying to wall-walk again. Gurgel mounted. He went back to side control. Thirty-five. Robinson landed a pair of upkicks. Gurgel stacked him. Fifteen as Gurgel defended a triangle. He passed to side control and remounted. Beautiful. The first round ended. 10-9 Gurgel. Gurgel had a little mouse under his left eye and he looked tired. 'You tired him out and now you gotta finish,' Hume told Gurgel. The second round began. Gurgel landed a body kick after eating a leg kick. They clinched, Robinson kneed the body breaking. Robinson got a single to guard nicely. Gurgel worked an armbar. Four thirty-five as he turned towads a omoplata. Robinson turned to side control, Robinson had the back. Beautiful here. Four fifteen. Robinson pounded in under. Four minutes as Robinson worked a kimura. Gurgel was defending. Robinson had a good position though. Gurgel turned on top to guard. Not so good. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Robinson closed guard nicely. Three minutes. Two thirty-five remaining. Robinson turned for an omoplata. Gurgel turned regaining guard. Beautiful. Robinson landed a right hand. Gurgel landed a pair of right elbows. Two fifteen. Robinson landed a left elbow there. Two minutes. Robinson landed a right hand. Robinson landed a right elbow. One thirty-five remaining. Robinson landed a pair of rights. One fifteen with seven short rights, and another. A hard left elbow. One minute. Robinson landed five rights. Gurgel was bloodied up on the bridge of his nose. Robinson defended an armbar. Gurgel's nose was bleeding. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Robinson passed to half-guard and mounted. Robinson landed six right hands as he took the back. The second round ended. Gurgel's face was a mess and he looked wobbly. 10-9 Robinson easily. That mouse under Gurgel's left eye was bad now as welll. The third round began and they touched gloves. Gurgel stuffed a single, Robinson got a trip into guard there. Robinson landed three short rights. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Gurgel turned for an armbar. There was too much space. Four minutes. Gurgel gave it up. Three hard rights landed. Robinson landed two more rights there. Robinson landed three rights. Three thirty-five. Robinson landed a pair of rights. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Robinson landed three rights. Two more. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen left. Robinson landed a left and five rights. Two minutes. Robinson landed a right elbow and a right hand. Robinson is ebating him up bad. Two rights. A right and a left. One thirty-five. Robinson defended the armbar easily. One fifteen. 'This is going to be a very disappointing loss for Gurgel.' One minute. Robinson had the back defending the armbar. Robinson landed three left hammerfist. Robinson had the back crucifix. Thirty-five. He had the left arm trapped. He had the right arm trapped with his own right arm. Fifteen. Five left hands there. The third round ended as Gurgel regained guard there. They hugged on the ground. 29-28 Robinson for me. Both men were visibly exhausted. They hugged as they awaited the decision. 29-28, 29-27, 29-27 for Robinson.